


A meal for two

by CrystalNavy



Series: A flame boy and a ninja girl [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: O-Tama shares her rice with Ace.





	A meal for two

It had taken a lot of coaxing on her part, but she was finally here, with the rice packed in a plastic container. Today was New Years Day. Today was also his birthday.

"A lot has happened, hasn't it?" O-Tama had said "I thought that I'd celebrate your birthday by sharing my rice with you. It's the special occasion, after all."

She glanced at the stone slab towering over her.

"You probably won't believe this, but your little brother came to visit us earlier this year. He evicted Orochi from the country and he defeated Kaido. He truly is something special. He would be even stronger if you were with him, you know. You probably don't believe me, but we both miss you, because our world just isn't the same without you."

The rock didn't respond.

It couldn't respond.

"You like my rice, so I am leaving some of it here as my present for your birthday." O-Tama whispered

She stood up.

"I must be going now, but I am gonna come back again." she finished "Happy birthday, brother Ace."

Then she made her way back to the ship, where Luffy was waiting for her to take her back to Kuri.


End file.
